A Wedding
by JMariex
Summary: The time has come fro Kayleigh to attend john's Wedding. When john overhears a conversation he has to fix things before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year, how had a been a year already Kayleigh thought to herself and she walked home. It started to rain as she ran in the house and Mandy and Steve were sitting in the living room, looking very serious. "Is everything okay" Kayleigh said as she sat down opposite them. "you know what this weekend Is don't you, or have you forgot?" Steve said. Kayleigh was unsure, was it someone's birthday? Their anniversary? Then it hit her, HIS wedding. How had it came around so fast, she couldn't Believe in 48 hours she'd be watching love the of her life marry someone else. She never expected to get invited I mean she had left the store and managed to transfer somewhere else, and he never even said goodbye! She even got a promotion to head of her department. She laughed thinking of that conversation with John in the car, over speaker pretending to be someone she wasn't. She didn't have to pretend anymore. When she left she lost contact with him, with everyone. She started fresh at work, meeting new friends but deep down she did miss it. Steve and john and kept in contact. It was awful at first but she heard he had moved on and met someone, john had invited Steve to the wedding with Kayleigh name written underneath, Mandy didn't mind, she was happy or stay home. "So are you sure about this, I mean you don't have to go but wouldn't it be nice to see all your old colleagues and friends" said Mandy and she looked back and forward between her and Steve. "yeah no I want to go, I Need to go" Kayleigh walked past them and headed up stairs, how bad can it be she thought to herself he's only marrying Rachel. 48 hours later John was pacing around the room nervously, he couldn't believe how fast this day had came. He hears guests coming in and decided to walk out to greet them. He then saw a Picture of him and rachel, it came to a surprise to him that they had so much in common. They loved nearly all the same music artists and genre of books and films. He thought about how they had decided to go for a drink and it went fro there, at first he wanted to forget Kayleigh put his mind somewhere else but it just got lost there and now we're here. My god how had all that been a year ago. He gazed at a Picture of rachel that was on the table then his focus shifted to the next person walking in the room, there she was as beautiful as ever. Kayleigh kitson, linking arms with Steve so had rather cleaned himself and put a suit on. They caught eachother others eye then held it for a while until John was pulled away. He felt at unease but realised it was her fault. Once she got out the car, the day after he wrote a letter, talking about all their times together and what they loved and how much he loved her. He wanted to give it her himself but she ignored him, walked out of a room when he walked in so he gave it to rachel, told her to give it Kayleigh and tell her to meet me at the sea front at 7pm. She never showed. "Hey John, can you do me a favour and get my bow tie from that room we were in" his brother knocked backed a Beer and walked away.  
As john got closer to the room he heard female voices. Rachel's voice and her bridesmaids. But what he heard didn't make him feel happy or excited to be wed it made him feel sick. "I can't believe your marrying him" one of the bridesmaids said. " I also saw his ex friend that moved away, what's her name Kelly?"  
"No, Kayleigh, I have no idea why she came, john invited her sisters fella and she came along as the +1, I don't care though I'm marrying the love of her life for some cash, Maldives here I come" said rachel and she knocked back a glass of wine. "He's so boring, he doesn't drink, doesn't go out, is always with that band mate of his. But I don't care, soon I'll get a promotion and I'll be manager and then he'll be gone" "Did you ever give her that letter he gave you" "Did I bugger, I took it home and read it, it was all soppy about how much he loved her and stuff anyway he mentioned a lot about their interests so I memorised it and used it on him later on, worked like a charm" John felt sick he ran out and needed air, no wonder Kayleigh never showed, she never knew. As he was walking out the bell went that signalled the guests to take their seats, John made his way up to the top of the aisle, keeping his eyes locked on Kayleigh the whole time, god she was beautiful. The wedding started and rachel and her bridesmaids came down the aisle, as the Priest started all John could think about was her. She was sitting their with tears in her eyes. Then he said, he never meant to be just did. "do you John take rachel as your beloved wife…" "I john take thee Kayleigh.."  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Kayleigh couldn't believe what she heard. He had said her name. She just sat their in shock and the people that knew who she was looked straight at her. "You okay love?" Steve tried to get her attention but her gaze was fixed on John. "What did you just say, are you serious her! No come on look at me your just nervous now carry on and say my name. I mean I lov… we have an amazing honeymoon to go on so keep going it's okay I'll let it pass" rachel looked at the priest with an evil look to carry on. "You can't be serious, you think I'd marry you now, I heard your conversation in the room, about how you tricked me, how your using me to get a free holiday and promotion and no I'm not nervous I honestly said the RIGHT NAME but to the wrong person. Keep the holiday, take one of your bridesmaids or all of them" john shouted an rachel was shocked. She didn't have a comback, she was speechless. She ran out the room while her bridesmaids followed and members of her family and people that were unsure of what happened left the room also. "What letter, what are you talking about?" Kayleigh stood up and walked towards him. John grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I wrote you a letter, talking about all the things we love together and how much Love you, that i was sorry for not going after you that day and well saying it before you got out the car. I want to take care of you, spoil you and be with you for the rest of my life" with that john kissed her it was passionate and they blocked out the people cheering them and shouting about time. When they pulled apart, Kayleigh had tears in her eyes and was crying so was John's mum and Nan, Elsie and a few of Kayleigh friends. Steve couldn't wait to tell Mandy.  
"Aw john I love you so much" "Well I have a suite booked for the rest of the weekend at the hotel down the road. 5* And room service 24/7 and I do love a good hotel bed" John said as he gave her a cheeky look. Kayleigh kissed him again and she grabbed his arm and the headed to the exit Both beaming with smiles. He may have been walking down the aisle unmarried but this time it was with the right person, the only person. The end 


End file.
